Feeling is Believing
by Lovely.ExOh
Summary: A collection of Kris/Junior moments throughout the entire series. All through Junior's perspective. Enjoy :


Ay bay it won't end, won't end, won't end

_Ay bay it won't end, won't end, won't end  
Let´s talk about love  
This is my love story _

He saw her walking to her trailer with Pablo. She looked scared, like she wasn't sure how to act around everyone. She looked around, and her hair flew out behind her, and I lost my breath for a second.

"Hot working girl livin' in the trailers! Man! What are the rules about this?" he mumbled to Matt, his cheuvanist side taking over. He didn't want it to come out like that, but it seemed like that's how it always ened up being. Matt looked at him, a fire behind his eyes.

"It's never come up before." Matt said quietly.

"It's never come up before because all the hired help are usually chubby dudes with bad skin." He said with a smile, still watching the new girl

He helped Matt mount the horse, but his eyes never left the girl, her long raven hair spilled out behind her. He watched her until the entrance to the silver trailer ate her, and made her disappear from his view.

Things were about to get interesting.__

Boy meets girl and looks in her eyes  
Time stands still and two hearts catch fire  
Off they go rollercoaster ride  
Up & down and around...  
Twisted all out they minds  
And then his friends  
Said "its too soon to settle down"  
And then her friends  
Said "he's a playa, slow it down"  
They couldn't be who they was  
Cause it just seemed like love  
Wasn't on they side  
But this isn't ... 

He walked up to the window of her trailer. He didn't know what made him keep coming back to her, she obviously didn't want him. She thought he was obnoxious, spoiled, stupid, none of the qualities that a woman looked for in a man. He stood outside for a while, just breathing the smell that was coming out of the window. It smelled like vanilla and excitement.

He raised his hand to rap on her window, but something stopped him. She was leaning against the cabinets, a wistfull smile on her face. He didn't know what it was that made people smile like that. He had never really had anything that made him smile so genuinly that it looked or felt like his face was going to split in two. The pushed off from the cabinets and his breath caught in his throat. She reached to the back of her dress, grasping the zipper. She lowered it slowly, like she knew someone was watching. I stood there, watching with rapture before I shook my head and came to me senses.

"I want you to know that I'm an honorable man. I could have waited five minutes and you would have been entirely-"

"Go home. If Pablo sees you-" she cut him off but he continued anyway.

"Pablos in his house. His light is on. I can see him from here." She paused, squirming under his gaze, and he wondered if what he was doing was wise.

"What are you doing here?" she finally says, and I grin.

"I thought you might like to go to a hot tub party with us." He replies, and she frowns a little.

"Thanks, but I don't have a suit." She says, coming up with the first excuse she can. He doesn't know why he wants her so bad, but something in his stomach tells him he should.

"Who said anything about suits?" he almost whispers, his voice low. She scoffs and him and he can't help but feel his ego bruise.

"Cute, but I don't think so." She says, and he feels a moment of triumph.

"You're right, I'd rather be alone with you anyway." He says smartly, and she raises her eyebrows. "We can stay here." He adds, a smile creeping onto his lips. He loves the look of total shock on her face. She laughs after a minute, then looks back at him.

"Go home Kenny." She says with another laugh.

"Kenny is my father." I say, eyeing her. "I get to carry the glorious moniker of Junior, as he trys to extend his bloodline through me. You have no idea what it's like to have a father who has your whole life planned out for you." He says, surprising himself. What was wrong with him. He never told anyone stuff like this. He looks at her and she looks angry, and he fears hes said something wrong.

"Lets see, you drive a porsche, you wear clothes that I've only seen in magazines…" she starts, but he cuts her off.

"Okay, she's not buying the poor rich kid angle." He pauses, eyeing her. She squirms a little, and he can't help but think of how cute she looks. "Want a ride in a porsche?" She pauses and he smiles, thinking win.

"Maybe some time." She complies. He's not sure if it's a way to get him to go away, or if she's actually starting to like him. God he hopes it's the latter. And he isn't sure why he's so hopefull.

__

Just another love story  
Together we'll make history  
I know because it's just too real  
They'll be no end to our love story  
And this ain't gon end up  
Like that Casablanca movie...no  
This ain't no fairy tale or fiction  
This is truly  
Ours for the eternity  
They'll be no end to our love story  
Baby... 

The way her body felt under his was likenothing he had ever felt before. Her eyes closed, her mouth open slightly, letting breaths of air escape from her lips. He was so enthralled by her, that he didn't notcie her eyes flicker open, staring at his face, memorizing him. He stared at her swollen lips, her messy hair, and when his eyes finally rested on hers, he was shocked by the pure happiness what was in her eyes.

She smiled at him, running her thumb over his lips. Making him shiver and close his eyes. It had never been like this with any other girl. He knew that it would always be her, it would always come back to her. He opened his eyes and looked her in the eyes, sending a new wave of shivers down his back.

"What are you doing?" he asks, running his hand through her thick, knotted hair.

"Remembering this." She whispers, before closing her eyes, waiting for his kiss.__

Chapter two...  
When they meet up again  
Second time around  
See but they're just friends  
But the feelings still strong  
And it's been too long  
To be trippin' like they ain't been missing  
They on the phone like  
Ay bay bay  
Let's meet up today  
Gots bout an hour or two  
You might as well come thru  
We can make it like it was 

_Just the two of us  
Back up on that rollercoaster  
Like we been supposed to  
Cause this isn't _

Breaking up with someone shouldn't hurt this bad. It shouldn't feel like your heart is being ripped into two pieces, thrown on the floor, stepped on and forgotten. If feels like he is missing something. He looks into her eyes and he can tell that she doesn't want to do it, but she's still talking, still saying the words he doesn't want to hear. Wasn't it just this morning that they were in complete bliss? Wasn't it this morning that he was holding her body against his, sopaking in every moment.

"I'm so sorry." She says between sobs that wrack her entire body. He wants to hold her against himself, take her in his arms and tell her that he refuse to let her go. He refuses to let her get away, but he know that he can't stop her, he never could. He lets his head fall, it is something too heavy to hold. He hears her run to the bathroom, but he doesn't care right now. He has his own heart to mend.__

Just another love story  
Together we'll make history  
I know because it's destiny  
They'll be no end to our love story  
And this ain't gon end up  
Like that Casablanca movie...no  
This ain't no fairy tale or fiction  
This is truly  
Ours for the eternity  
They'll be no end to our love story  
Baby... 

When he saw here standing there, he had no idea what to think. He thought she was gone forever. He felt his heart wrench at the look on her face. He didn't mean to scare her with the shovel. He took a deep breath and swallowed it. He looked at her closely, checking to make sure the woman he loved wasn't changed.

Her eyes were tired, scared, but only a blind man could miss the rings under her eyes, the unkempt look of her har. Her lips were slightly parted, and he could see her breath in the crip air. He dropped the shovel and walked closer to the half door.

"Kris?" he whispered. He knew his mouth was hanging open, but right now, he didn't care. In a way, he was angry. What made her think she could waltz out of everyone's lives without so much as a phone call to say where she was, or if she was even alive? In another way, he was relieved. He knew she was okay, he knew she was alive, and that she thought about them, or at least Wildfire. In another, he was so incredibly sad, it shocked him. He was finally getting over her, and here she was, coming back. His world was upside down, and he felt like he was being turned inside out.

Here we go again.__

Just when it seemed  
Like all the odds  
Were stacked against them  
They came back stronger then before  
Matter fact then some  
Stronger then pride  
Lookin' like them  
Lookin' like her, lookin' like him  
Stronger then hate  
And the whole world too  
Lookin' like me  
Lookin' like you 

She had been staring at him for a long time now. He wasn't sure how long, but it might as well have been an eternity. Her mouth was set in a firm line, and he was sure she was going to tell him to leave her alone, get on with his life, just get over her. He knew she was hurt about him canceling his wedding, he knew she was furious because he had run away for a few days afterwards without telling anyone. He also knew she was hurting, because she knew that she was the one that ruined his chances at happiness.

The thing was, he didn't want to be happy if it meant he couldn't be happy with her. He couldn't be happy unless it was with her. He refused. Sudden;y, her lips were over his, and he kissed back. They fell into it like a familiar dance. Their lips moving fluently against each other's. He held her close to him, feeling her warmth through the jacket she was wearing. He didn't care who was watching, what they were thinking, or what they were going to do now that they both had cenfessed their love to each other, but he knew that whatever they choose to do.

It would be done with love.__

Cause this isn't just another love story  
Together we'll make history  
I know because it's destiny  
They'll be no end to our love story  
And this ain't gon end up  
Like that Casablanca movie...no  
This ain't no fairy tale or fiction  
This is truly  
Ours for the eternity  
They'll be no end to our love story  
Baby...  
Ay bay bay it won't end, won't end, won't end

She looked so happy and free, her hair flowing behind her in the porsche. Her arms raised above her head, her head throun back in laughter. He wanted to reach over and kiss the flesh of her neck, but he didn't, instead, he took one of his hands from the wheel and laced his fingers with hers. She turned to him and smiled, her eyes so free and happy looking he couldn't believe it.

He was feeling it too. That exhilarating feeling of not knowing what you're going to do, not knowing what's around the next corner. The feeling that at any moment, you could die, but if you did, you'd be the happiest person ever. She looked back up at the cloud speckled sky, squinting her eyes against the bright sun.

"We're free." She whispered, the wind whipping her words from her lips, sending them swirling around his head until they get swept up and away. He looked at her, smiling more genuinly than he has in months.

"I love you." He says, whispering so softly he is sure she didn't hear him. He is sure the wind has stolen his words, but then she turns back to him and smiles.

"I love you too." She says, and he feels his heart swell until he feels like it is going to burst, but it doesn't, instead, it grows, letting him let more love in, letting him let her in.

**A/N: There were so many other things I wanted to put in here, I wanted to finish the trailer scene when Kris is undressing, and I wanted to add when he proposed, the wedding when he cancels the wedding, but I couldn't fit them all in. I know it sounds like I'm just recounting many of the episodes, but I felt like we needed to get a Junior perspective on some of these moments. We all know Kris's opinion and perspectives on the situations, becuas she always talks about them afterwards, but I felt it was Junior's turn to be heard.**


End file.
